vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sharing The World
[[Archivo:48234465_p0.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por apapico.]] Sharing The World (Compartiendo el Mundo) en una Canción Original Vocaloid y tema de la "MIKU EXPO 2014". Fue publicada un 24 de agosto de 2014 en YouTube y un 17 de mayo de 2015 en Nicovideo. Actualmente supera las 537 mil visitas en YouTube y las 5 mil en Nicovideo. Trata sobre alcanzarnos unos a otros a través de la creación, con Hatsune Miku juntando a todas las personas del mundo. Es distribuida por KarenT y puede ser comprada en iTunes. En la descripción se confirma que se utiliza una versión de Hatsune Miku English mejorada, que se encuentra en desarrollo. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku English Música y Letra: BIGHEAD Ilustración: apapico Ingeniero de Sonido: Kei Suzuki *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Hatsune Miku Expo in New York (First Limited Edition) *MIKU EXPO 2016 E.P. Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. Inglés= Sharing our world Sharing our world I can see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Tell me how you feel like these days Tell me why you don't wanna say it Tell me now what is on your mind I'm still gonna listen to you If there is something on your mind that makes you stay I will free your soul I will free your soul Sharing your sound We're sharing an endless love Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing your sound Connecting our feelings Everyone has found that we've owned this hymn Now we have found that's all So we join in Tell me how you felt when you saw it Tell me why it made you so happy Tell me now what is on your mind I'm still gonna listen to you If there is something on your mind you want to say Just now free your soul Just now free your soul Sharing your sound We're sharing an endless love Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing your sound Connecting our feelings Everyone has found that we've owned this hymn Now we have found that's all So we join in You'll get it step by step When we keep up to our sound Anyway dance in my steps Everyday I will be everywhere Anytime... Sharing our world Sharing our world I can see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing our world Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de alguna traducción,si tienes alguna,¡No dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas (JAPANESE.ver) [[Archivo:51698661_p0.jpg|thumb|290px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por apapico.]] El 15 de agosto de 2015, el autor publica una versión en japonés de la canción. Actualmente supera las 6 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 32 mil en YouTube. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku English Música y Letra: BIGHEAD Ilustración: apapico *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *ONLY1 feat.Hatsune Miku Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku Project DIVA X HD Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji tomado de Vocaloid Lyrics Kanji= Sharing The World 過去から現在・未来へ we all かけがえのない全ての灯と tell me now 飲み込んだwords 君が言いかけた アーギュメント 自我が消えないように らららら歌えたら we 少し耳を澄ましたら 同じよう　な　声が 鼓動が共鳴だしだした Sharing The Sound Sharing The Endless Love 過去から現在・未来へ we all かけがえのない全ての灯と Sharing your Sound Connecting our feelings いつまでも孤独じゃない we find 何処にいてもアクセス ほらwe ハブ everytime 今　浮かんだイメージ いつも　聞かして your story 僕が　僕らになって 未来が続くように we 　関係無い　孤独が気楽で 気がつけば solo ここからは no wall Sharing The Sound Sharing The Endless Love 消えかけた未来 照らす火を 燃やさずに かざせ胸の希望 Sharing your Sound Connecting our feelings 輝くさ 緑 雨の日も 枯れ無い種撒け 肥立つ フューチャー 今はstep by step ただ　視　聴いて いわばレア体験 チャージして いつか きっといつか そう ここで 会える |-| Romaji= Sharing The World kako kara ima mirai e we all kakegae no nai subete no hi to tell me now nomikonda words kimi ga ii kaketa aagyumento jiga ga kienai you ni ra ra ra ra utaetara we sukoshi mimi o sumashitara onaji you na koe ga kodou ga hibikidashi Sharing The Sound Sharing The Endless Love kako kara ima mirai e we all kakegae no nai subete no hi to Sharing your Sound Connecting our feelings itsumade mo hitori janai we find doko ni ite mo akusesu hora we habu everytime ima ukanda imeeji itsumo kikashite your story boku ga bokura ni natte mirai ga tsuzuku you ni we kankeinai kodoku ga kiraku de kigatsuke ba solo koko kara wa no wall Sharing The Sound Sharing The Endless Love kiekaketa mirai terasu hi o moyasazu ni kazase mune no kibou Sharing your Sound Connecting our feelings kagayakusa midori ame no hi mo karenai tane make kitsu fyuuchaa ima wa step by step tada mi kiite iwabarea taiken chaaji shite itsuka kitto itsuka sou koko de aeru Sharing The World kako kara ima mirai e we all kakegae no nai subete no hi to Sharing The World itsumade mo hitori janai we find doko ni ite mo akusesu hora we habu |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería Sharing The World.jpg|Portada del Single. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Sin traducción